This invention relates to showerhead attachments for shower baths and more particularly to a showerhead of this type wherein a quantity of a hygienic liquid may be selectively introduced into the stream of water flowing therethrough.
The inclusion of a hygienic liquid such as skin softening lotions, oils, or colognes into a tub bath is well known. In this manner the liquid can be dispersed over the entire body. This luxury, however, does not appear to be presently available to those who prefer the convenience and speed of a standing shower bath. The feature of introducing such liquids into the water stream while showering should add to the other conveniences of the shower bath. Moreover, since many people wash or shampoo their hair while showering, the capacity to introduce liquid shampoo into the stream of water would be additionally desirable.